When performing artificial insemination procedures such as IU-AIH-/IU-AID (Intrauterine artificial insemination from husband/Intrauterine artificial insemination from donor) or IVF-ET-GIFT (In Vitro Fertilization Embryo Transfer, Gamete Intrafallopian Transfer) if raw semen is used, the embryo could be endangered. The semen invariably will contain microorganisms, and in addition, white corpuscles, and cellular debris, and when the microorganisms autolyze, endotoxins.
In an effort to prevent microorganisms from being introduced, antibiotics have been added to the sperm media or the embryo culture media. The antibiotics however are only effective against the live microorganisms and do not eliminate debris and endotoxins.
Accordingly, it is desirable to separate motile spermatozoa from semen to facilitate artificial insemination procedures without the introduction of substances which might put the embryo or the patient at risk.